


Lance vs. Space Wolf Man

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: Klancetober 2019 Rainbeau written [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Half-Human, Halloween Night, Heavy Angst, Horror, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Klancetober 2019, Kosmo is a werewolf, M/M, Movie Night, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: Keith and Lance have seen movies about werewolf’s and know about the legends. But what about wolves that can turn into men?A quick write for the Klancetober prompt "Werewolf"If you want to participate, here is the link onMonthly Klance's Tumblr Page





	Lance vs. Space Wolf Man

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of fics that use present tense and have been experimenting with it myself. I find present tense to be more effective sometimes in communicating a wider range of emotional and physical material from time to time.  
And here's another addition of how my random ass mind works...  
;)

Crickets chirp languidly among tall blades of weeds, clouds conceal the sky with an evening sheen of cirrus, emphasizing the fullness of the moon. The desert shack bathes in the sporadic rays of it this Halloween night, it’s windows flickering with the lights of the TV inside. 

And every single howl, hoot, and chirp outside has been making Lance squirm.

"Why are you so jumpy?” Keith asks worriedly.

“Why, you ask? Maybe it’s because we’re in an isolated desert landscape where all kinds of creepy, large things can go bump in the night!” Lance wiggles his fingers before he nuzzles into him with his arms folded tightly against his thumping chest.

“Wanna change the movie?” 

Tonight’s choice is something bone chilling they picked up from the Space Mall a few years back, roughly translated to “A Monster Dog of Planet Arret”. Lance is ambivalently engrossed in the storyline of an alien who is bitten by a dog and becomes a grotesque, beastly version of himself, leaving death and action in his berserk form.

“Ohhhh, no. I’m the one who chose this, so I’m gonna see it through. Want you to be proud of your man.” His eyes flicker with mischief as he smirks crookedly.

Keith flashes a fond smile, “My hero.”

They linger with a brief kiss before Lance sighs and leans against his shoulder like it’s his very own neck pillow.

But for the third time that night, the action on the screen pauses coincidentally as Lance shushes them both and listens intently.

Keith nearly spews cola through his nose when Kosmo materializes beside Lance at a pivotal moment that the wolf on TV howls, the boy jolting back with a yelp like a startled kitten.

“You just can’t sneak up on a guy like that, Kosmo. You can bark or jump on me,_ I don’t care! _Just make sure it’s more of an announcement, bud.”

Keith holds his hand out to pet the animal, the space wolf’s tuft ruffling through his fingertips like cotton candy. A quick lap from his tongue brushes his hand affectionately.

“Maybe we could turn off the movie and call it a night.” Keith softly suggests, but Lance can hear his signature brand of annoyance edging the tone.

As the night progresses, Lance can’t help but complain inwardly about how Kosmo is now the one getting all of Keith’s pets and his affection on their “date”. Was Keith still paying attention to their midnight matinee?

All Kosmo does is peer at the screen with periodical blinks and drawls of yawning.

_-_-_-_

Lance’s sight is blurry from waking when the sound in the silence pierced his ears with a slight buzz. He gently processes the movie’s title screen looping dramatically until the TV signal finally fades to black. Keith’s breaths are gentle and slightly elevate his chest as he sleeps. 

The side of the couch where Kosmo sleeps is empty now, the space wolf most likely sleeping somewhere out back. 

Some juice would be delicious for his parched throat. Maybe Keith left some more of that pomegranate juice he didn’t like on the door of the fridge...

There is a quart of it left and it goes down his gullet quicker than he could pour it in his glass. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and wipes it on his pants leg.

A resounding pound rips from the living room area and sharpens his heartbeat with dread.

The glass tips and rolls off the cabinet with a sickening shatter as he storms to Keith.

Lance discovers some shredded remains of his boyfriend sunken into the gray couch cushions, but Keith is not there. Fabric from his red shirt is strewn through like debris.

“Keith?! Keith!”

Jolted by the throbbing percolation of his own pulse, Lance follows the thick streams of dark crimson that lead outside.

The splintered ruins of the shack’s front door lead to another trail, and this one ends past the front porch and to the outskirts of the desert landscape where more blood leads to remaining cool cobalt.

A howl carries in the wind.

Lance’s bare feet scrape and sprint against the barren earth until he detects the blood trail ending in a thick, saturated pile near a fat cactus. His boyfriend lies frigidly, sand dusting the raven strands of his hair. Angry slashes ruin his tall, lean body with widened trails of glistening pulp. His once warm gaze is subdued into a permanent stare, cold and glassy among the icy glow of the full moon.

Before he can give into the choking sensation of grief, something gigantic hovers in his peripheral and he becomes too immersed in the danger of the situation to take it all in. He knows this predator, recognizes the amber glint of eyes that have once confided in him and called him friend.

His claws are caked with blood and crude mattes of hair.

“You didn’t...It can’t be.” he declares with quaky breaths.

And just like that, the amber glint liquefies to a foreboding beam that pierces into Lance’s stormy navy blues like a rod of lightening, fangs bared as sharp as blades.

“As long as you continue to cling to him, you will succumb to his fate.” The deep, ethereal hum of a voice belongs to a man who hovers over his master now like a powerful deity, muscles bulging and body more humanoid than Lance remembers. His coat still remains a deep cadet shade with bright periwinkle tufts of fur waving underneath his chin and mimicking a ponytail on his head.

“You killed your master! How _could you_?!” Lance falls to his knees after the dam separating his sadness and fear from his denial and indignation finally bursts.

“Nature has supplied me with an immense evolution that can only be achieved by the full moon. Not quite something that your stupid, annoying earth form can process. Fight me or perish.” Kosmo’s tuft of hair waves into the wind as he brings out a blade very familiar to one he has seen Keith use in the past: sharply curved with a dark violet handle that glows with use.

Lance grits his teeth. No weapon, no way of countering any of Kosmo’s attacks. This was not going to be a fight that he could win.

Rage erupts into his throat. With a primal scream he lunges at Kosmo, but the space wolf man mists feet away from him before he can carry out his plan. The young man is ready to strike with his bare hands until the man-beast holds up the tattered body of Keith in front of him.

As Kosmo’s eyes glow into Keith’s lifeless ones, the dead man slowly rises his head upward like an undead puppet being manipulated by strings.

“From now on, Keith: I am your master, you are my follower.”

“_You are my master, I am your follower.” _

The man that Lance loves has become blank-faced and all there can be is a matter of time before Lance surrenders, which the time is now. With thick tears streaming his hot cheeks, Lance collapses to his knees and holds up his palms.

“I surrender, take my body instead.”

The wolf tilts his head in genuine confusion, “Please repeat.”

“I surrender, take _my_ body instead!”

Silence

“I SURRENDER! TAKE MY BODY INSTEAD!!”

_-_-_-_

_“...Take my body…”_

Lines seize Lances brow and mark his twisted lips while Keith shakes him again, and before the whole “waking him up from his nightmare” procedure is deemed useless, the boy jolts awake.

“Sweetheart, are you alright? You sounded like you we’re having a rough one.”

Keith’s body is not bloated and broken with death and his voice is as soothing as waking up to a singing lark during the dawn of day.

Lance calls his name in quiet jubilation and buries his face into his neck. “Thank God you’re here, so sorry for waking you up with my dream hollering!”

All Keith does is rub his tense shoulder blades while whispering soothing incantations of sorts.

“You kept saying something like “take my body?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

If Lance wasn’t already warm in the face, the rash of embarrassment painting it is a much clearer indication, “And it wasn’t what you think, Mullet!”

Lance wipes a corner of his eye with his palm and recounts the horrible nightmare about Kosmo being half human and murdering him. Then after retelling the gory scene, he remembers distastefully when “Kosmo” goaded him cruelly with a swollen, muscular body that could put Shiro’s form to shame. That, apparently, was when Lance was going to fight him for real until realizing he had no weapon…

“I don’t know…your “fantasy” sounds more like a night terror to me.” He goes for saying sympathetically, yet cheekily. 

“And I pray to every deity in the galaxy that it never happens again!”

Whatever they were laying on was rather comfortable, Lance realizes.

Somehow between watching the second half of the movie and falling into that dream, Kosmo must have provided himself as a large, fluffy mattress. And while in Keith’s arms, Lance falls back asleep complacent and happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡  
(You know I couldn’t have all that mess happen for real, right?)


End file.
